This invention generally relates to vehicle sun visors and more particularly to an improved auxiliary visor that is a functioning transparent sun and/or glare filter and may be positioned in a multiplicity of desired angles in a simple, quick, and expeditious manner.
Present sun visors which are standard equipment in vehicles are conventionally opaque structures that cover a limited area of the windshield. These visors are intended to completely block out harmful sun and/or glare rays which momentarily blind the operator and are considered more aesthetic than functional, being made of materials according to the vehicle interior decor. Therefore, and because of their limited functionality, various attempts have been made to supplement the standard visor concept by the addition of transparent light filtering materials.
Vehicle manufacturer's have attempted to remedy this visor deficiency by offering optional tinted windshields that in some instances have an area of increased and/or enhanced tinting along the top border of the windshield. While this limits the intensity of light passing through that portion of the windshield, it is firstly of little value to the vehicle buyer who doesn't take the optional tinted windshield and secondly it covers only a specific portion at the top of the windshield, which portion is already covered by the provision of the standard equipment visor.
Other attempts to remedy this visor deficiency have taken the direction of providing auxiliary visor devices that may be affixed to the standard equipment visor so as to cover the area of the windshield below and around the periphery of such standard visors. These attempted remedies are shown and described in the prior patent art as exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,530; 3,208,792; 3,679,255; 3,853,370; 3,948,554 and 4,090,732. While these prior art devices provide the sun and/or glare protection desired, they are mechanically complicated and require a multiplicity of individual parts. They are therefore expensive to manufacture and the specially designed and configured parts make it difficult to replace and/or maintain the device for an increased useful life.
In contrast to these prior art remedies therefore, the present invention intends to provide an auxiliary sun and/or glare filtering device that: is extremely simple by design, requires a minimum of functional parts, is easily maintained and/or replaced, and exhibits low cost in the marketplace.